Alone
by Lightning-Bolt-Potter-Head
Summary: This Summer, The Potter Boys Will Be Discovering Something Horrible. They Go On A Mission With Their Father And Uncle, They Find A Mysterious Witch.What Makes Her Mysterious? She Doesn't Use A Wand And Has No Idea What The Ministry Is. The Mission Continues As They All Realize That The Mysterious Girl Could Put All Their Lives On The Line.
1. Chapter One

The school year ended while the summer took its turn, James and Albus Potter couldn't wait for the upcoming summer. Their father, the savior of the Wizarding World, finally gave in on taking them to one of his auror missons. The famous Harry James Potter was an auror. The best in the Ministry, no one could deny that. Along his side was his long term best mate. Ronald Weasley, or as he prefers Ron. The two are inseparable. Nothing can ruin their friendship. Their wives however, weren't very fond of Harry's decision. Ginny Potter, nee Weasley, had disagreed with her husband.

"It's too dangerous!" She cried

Harry however, reassured her.

"Everything is gonna be fine Gin" He would tell her

Ginny just remained silent, never once spoken about the mission however, Hermione Weasley, she gave the two an ear full. She would keep going on and on for hours, but she gave up as she knew that it wouldn't go through their thick heads. As for the children, The Potter children of course, they were stoked. Except for Lily Potter that is

"No Lily" Ginny would scold her daughter "I already disagree with Al and James going, you are not going along"

Lily would cry to her father. But he never gave in to Lily, knowing he will hear another lecture from both Hermione and Ginny. For the Potter boys however, they packed their backpacks immediately with anything they might have needed. The mission Harry was taking the kids on was a indeed a long and very dangerous mission, making Ginny even more upset. If that was even possible

"It will only be two months" Harry informed Ginny "We'll be back before you know it"  
Ginny just nodded at her husband and ignored him the last couple of weeks he was here. It was only when it came to the day where they were leaving that Ginny finally acknowledge her husband

"You two be safe" Ginny told her children "Please listen to your father. Don't argue just do as he says. Alright?"

The two boys chorused back an okay and hugged their mother. Then, the 14 and 15 year old boys grabbed their father's arm and apparated to their destination. A little forgotten place. The boys didn't know where they were for sure at but Harry did. He got chills every time he came to Little Hangleton.


	2. Chapter Two

The weather in Little Hangleton was far worse than Mr. Potter had thought. Instead of the hot warm weather during their first couple of weeks in Little Hangleton, it was completely the opposite. The cold weather snipped at the 14 year old boy's nose as he looked around the village. The mission Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were assigned to was to find anymore Death Eaters that could be wanting to finish what You- Know-Who started. It was a dangerous mission indeed but the two boys insisted on going.

"Lumos" The 14 year old mumbled as he lit the top of his wand

The two boys were, of course, eligible to use their magic just this once. As they will need it in time of need. James, however took advantage of this. He used spells left and right as Albus, the wiser one, used his magic wisely.

"Nothing in here dad!" Albus heard his brother called

Albus rolled his eyes and shook his head. His older brother didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. He was always a loud mouth, Albus should really help his brother with his voice levels. Perhaps starting out with a whisper will work.

As Albus entered the abandoned two story house, he front door slammed shut. Albus jumped at the sudden thump. He instantly rushed to the door, setting his wand in his pocket he tried to yank open the door. He was unsuccessful as he suddenly got a bad feeling. He slowly turned around as he took out his wand. All he heard was an evil laugh. He got chills as he saw a shadow descend from the stairs.

"Stupefy!" Albus exclaimed as he shot a spell towards the shadow

The spell broke the stair's railing as the shadow moved quickly. The shadow stopped a couple of feet from Albus. As the shadow took out a wand, Albus thought fast

"Expelliarmus!" Albus cried as the spell hit the shadow

Albus ran to the stairs as the shadow hit the wall, then fell to the ground. Albus rushed up the stairs, picking up his speed as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Stay back!" Albus shouted as he hit a dead end

Out from the shadows revealed a man dressed in black. It was easy to guess that he is a Death Eater. Albus backed up into the wall as the Death Eater raised his wand to Albus' neck.

"Any last words?" The Death Eater muttered, smirking

"Crucio!" The Death Eater dropped his wand as he fell to his knees

Albus looked up to see his dad pointing his wand at The Death Eater. It was hard for Mr. Potter to use the Cruciatus Curse, knowing that it was used on him aswell. But it was the only spell Mr. Potter thought of that wouldn't harm his son in either way.

"Albus" Mr. Potter hugged his son as Mr. Weasley waved his wand, putting some handcuffs on the Death Eater

Albus watched as Mr. Weasley flicked his wand once more, sending the Death Eater to Azkaban. James finally came into the scene as he saw his brother and father hugging. He seemed confused on what happened, but didn't bother to ask what happened.

"It's alright Albus" whispered "It's all over"

The four of them walked out of the abandon house as they traveled to The Riddle Home. Knowing that there had to be at least one more Death Eater hiding there. As the four entered the home, they instantly felt another presence. They all stuck together as they searched the place. So far, nothing. It wasn't long until they all heard a terrible cry.

"Help!" The voice called "Please!"

Albus ran. He ran towards the stairs, not looking back. Mr. Potter ran after him as he knew it was just a trick.

"Albus!" Mr. Potter called "Get back here!"  
Albus didn't stop. He continued to run until he made it to a door. He barged in and looked around. It was just plain darkness. He slipped out his wand and used the wand-lighting charm. He looked around until his eyes sat on a figure in front of him. The figure was chained up. Arms were chained against the wall as the legs were shaking. Albus figured that the figure must have been standing for quite some time to have caused their legs to shake.

Albus walked forward as he lifted the face of a young girl. Albus was soon mesmerized. The young girl had piercing blue eyes that you wouldn't be able to stop thinking about. She had the perfect cheek bones and the most gorgeous skin any witch could have. The girl stared into Albus' eyes, getting mesmerized by his features as well. What she loved most about the boy in front of her was his emerald green eyes. They showed so much passion to help her, but she didn't fully trust him. She looked away, then yanked at the chains. She groaned in pain as she suddenly stopped, getting weaker and weaker the more she tried

"Don't worry" Albus said "I'll get you out of here"

"Albus!" It was his father

The door slammed shut as the two 14 year olds jumped at the sudden event. The young girl began to shake as tears fell down her face, stinging her cut that was on her right cheek. She tried once more, yanking on the chains. A evil laugh was heard as both of the teen's heads whipped around, seeing the last Death Eater that hasn't been sent to Azkaban.

"Let her go" Albus growled as he got in front of the girl

The Death Eater shook his head as he whipped out his wand. Albus drew his instantly as the Death Eater cast a spell.

"Stupefy!" Albus was shot backwards as he banged his head against the wall

The young girl cried as The Death Eater pointed his wand at her. He then muttered a spell. The young girl cried in pain as she felt like she was being stabbed. She screamed as the pain was unbearable

"Expelliarmus!" A voice called behind The Death Eater

Mr. Potter grabbed the wand in thin air as Mr. Weasley dodged a spell at The Death Eater, causing him to crash into the wall. quickly hand cuffed the last Death Eater and sent him to Azkaban. Albus Potter stood up as he shook his head. He then rushed towards the young girl and tried to take off the chains. He drew his want and mumbled a simple spell. The chains opened and the young girl collapsed to her knees.

"Are you alright?" Al asked as he bent down, putting one hand on the girl's back and the other on her thigh

She didn't say anything. She remained silent as she tried to catch her breath. Once she did, James asked a question that all of them wanted to know.

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter Three

The whole room seemed to be closing up on the young girl as she knew that she couldn't reveal her identity. But then again, they did rescue her from the Death Eater. She then realized that the only way for her to get back home is to tell them her story.

"I'm Altair" She introduced, looking up "I'm from Witch Academy"

"Do you happen to have a last name?" Albus asked her

She turned her head to look at me. She already revealed her first name to them; she couldn't reveal her last name. Or else it would be easier for them to track her. Then again, who else had the unique name Altair? She remained quiet as she shrugged.

"Why don't you come back to our home" James suggested "Then you can tell us what happened"

Mr. Potter was becoming a little irritated with their sons. He couldn't believe that James, the oldest one who knew more than the other two, just invited a complete stranger to their home. Then again, Ginny would have agreed with James. She wouldn't want to leave this poor, hurt girl all alone. Mr. Potter then realized that James had a big heart and was willing to help anyone in need.

"I don't want to intrude" She said as she looked at Mr. Potter

"You won't me intruding" James said as Mr. Potter agreed

Altair agreed to the request. She was helped up by Albus, who was holding her by her waist. Her legs began to shake violently as she became exhausted. Albus had to use all of his strength to keep her from falling.

"We'll apparate home" Mr. Potter told Mr. Weasley "No portkey"

Mr. Weasley nodded as James grabbed his arm. Albus did the same to his father as Altair suddenly began to close her eyes. As soon as they came, they apparated home. With a pop and a crack, Ginny rushed into the living room.

"You're home?" Ginny asked "So soon?"

"We need some help" Albus told his mother as Ginny finally noticed the young girl

"We don't have any rooms" Ginny said  
"She can sleep in mine" Albus suggested "I'll sleep on the couch"  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked

Albus nodded. Mrs. Potter was shocked at her son's kindness; she didn't expect him to be so eager to help someone. Mrs. Potter came back to her senses as she noticed Albus was no longer in sight. She grabbed all the things she need and rushed up to Albus' room. Mr. Potter bid Mr. Weasley farewell and rushed to Albus' room. James, who was also worried for Altair's health, was already in the room.

"Alright, she just has a few minor cuts on her arms and legs" Ginny told her husband "But the cut on her cheek will take a while for it to look like it didn't happen. She has burned marks on her wrists as well"

Mr. Potter nodded as he explained the whole story on how they found her. Ginny listened as she wrapped up her wrists. She cleaned up her cuts and added some medicine to Altair's cut on her cheek.

"So, her name is Altair?" Ginny asked as the family was seated around her

"That is such a pretty name" The four turned around, seeing their youngest daughter/sibling

"Lily" Mr. Potter smiled as she rushed over, sitting on his lap

"I missed you daddy" She whispered as she hugged him

"We missed you too Lily" James and Albus chorused, feeling unloved

Lily stuck her tongue out at them as she then glanced at the girl in the bed. Altair was tucked in and was breathing correctly now that she was all cleaned up. She looked peaceful as they all watched her sleep. Lily then sensed something weird from her. She got off of her father's lap and walked closer to Altair.

"Lily?" Mr. Potter asked

She cocked her head sideways as she touched Altair's hand. All she felt was warmth. It seem to be a normal warmth as wizards should have. Lily knew something was up with Altair, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She brought her hand back.

"Lily?" James asked "What's wrong?"

Lily shook her head as she shook the crazy thought out of her head. She faked a smile and turned towards her brother James. She reassured him everything was okay then rushed towards her room, grabbing her book and reading something she had read a couple of weeks ago.

"What's up with her?" Albus asked his mother

She just shrugged as she stood up. The sun was setting and all the Potters were exhausted. Mostly the three boys. James and Albus wished their parents good night, then off they went to the couch. James thought he should sleep on the other couch so him and Albus could talk.

"Alright" James started "What is up with Lily?"

Albus shrugged as he slipped off his shoes

"Who knows" Albus yawned as he pulled a blanket over him "I just hope Altair wakes up soon"

James agreed with Albus. He hoped Altair would wake up soon so he can start asking her questions. As the two boys turned off the light, they stayed awake. Thinking of here Altair could have come from. Albus slowly closed his eyes as he turned to his side, falling into a deep sleep

"Hey, Albus?" James whispered "Do you think Altair is one of us?"

He got no reply. James called his name once more but no reply. It was then that James realized that Albus fell asleep. James turned to his side as well, thinking of different stories that could be Altair's. But James came to the conclusion that he'll just have to wait. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Nothing has been the same since The Potter Boys found Altair in the abandon home in Little Hangleton. Everyone has been on edge, just waiting for Altair to wake up. It has already been almost a month since the Potters returned. No sign of Altair waking up any time soon.

"There has to be something" Mr. Potter said as Victoire Lupin, wife of Teddy Lupin, shrugged

"I tried almost everything Harry" She said "The best option is to take her to St. Mungo's"

"No" Albus stood up from the chair "We can't take her to St. Mungo's"

The adults turned to Albus. He knew that Altair would be waking up soon, he could feel it. It was a weird feeling he was getting. He didn't know exactly how to explain it to the adults but he just hoped that they trust him. But, as Albus studied the adults more and more, he realized that they didn't understand why he was so drawn towards Altair.

"Albus" Harry said "I know you want to keep her here and all, but you need to trust us"

Albus shook his head, standing his ground. He had faith that Altair would wake up very soon. He stood in front of the bed, crossing his arms. He shook his head

"I won't let you" Albus said

James whispered with the adults, telling them the plan on how to convince Albus to let them take Altair to St. Mungo's. Once the parents agreed with the plan, James pulled Albus aside

"Look Albus" James said "I know you care for Altair but, you barely know her. She could be a criminal for all we know. You just need to trust Teddy and Victoire on this"

Albus sighed as he knew James was right. But deep down, Albus felt like it was his job to protect her. To make sure she doesn't get harmed anymore. And that's what finally gave Altair courage to wake up from her deep sleep. She stirred as she groaned. The parents, and the Potter boys gathered around Altair's bed as she sat up, putting her hand on her head. As Altair looked up, she realized that everything she dreamt of was real. It all happened, to her.

"I told you" Albus growled at the adults "I knew she would wake up soon"

"You're right Albus" Teddy said

"And we're sorry we doubted you" Victoire smiled

Albus nodded as he forgave the adults. Victoire and Teddy escorted the Potters out as they decided on how they would get out Altair's story. James followed, wanting to join in on the conversation. As the door closed, Albus sat on Altair's bed. She looked up at him and moved slightly, a little frighten on how he would know her.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Albus said "I promise

Altair seemed to have trusted him a little as she relaxed. She looked up at Albus as the two remained silent. Albus decided that he should try to get as much information as possible. So, he decided to ask her some questions.

"Do you want to tell me what happened before we found you?" Albus asked

Altair sighed as she brought her hands together. She nodded as she looked up at Albus. She didn't know why exactly, but she felt that he would always be there for her. To help and to protect her.

"I was sent from Witch Academy to find out all about the kidnappings" She said "I then stumbled upon Little Hangleton, the place where most of the kidnappings happened"

Albus nodded, telling her to continue

"I then stumbled upon that man" She said "I had been stuck in that abandon home ever since I was twelve"

"So, you've been stuck in that place for two years?" Albus asked, trying to confirm

Altair nodded as she looked down, tears slowly falling down her face

"I've been trying to escape but he was too strong" She cried "But then you and you brother and father came. You saved me"

She sobbed as Albus moved closer to her, sitting beside her

"Don't worry Altair" Albus whispered "You're safe now. No one can hurt you"  
Altair nodded as she leaned closer to Albus, wrapping her arms around his torso. She then stopped crying as her eyelids grew heavy. She then closed her eyes as Albus slowly, but quietly untangled him from her. He brought up the covers and tucked Altair in once more. She then cuddled up, falling into another sleep.

"I know what happened with Altair" Albus said as he closed the door and turned to his parents


	5. Chapter Five

The room was silent. It was as if no one was in the room. The adults didn't know how to react for the information they had just received. James was the first one to talk, standing up he gave his opinion on this whole situation.

"I believe, that the best option right now is to owl Professor McGonagall" James said "The Ministry will just figure out some stupid law so they'll be force to put Altair in Azkaban"

"Dumbledore would have known what to do" Mr. Potter whispered as tears stung his eyes

"Harry" Ginny cooed as she hugged him, rubbing his back

Mr. Potter shook Ginny off as he remembered the problem at hand. He stood up, putting a hand on his oldest son's shoulder. Giving him a nod

"I agree with James" Mr. Potter said "Professor McGonagall is the best option at this point"  
The parents all agreed as Mrs. Potter began the letter. As the adults worked on phrasing the problem right, Albus sensed something. He felt a strong energy as he remained motionless. It was then that Albus realized that Altair was in trouble

"Albus?" James questioned

Albus took off, pushing James in the process. It was then that Mr. Potter was chasing after his son once more. Mr. Potter called after Albus, asking what is going on. With that, Albus burst into the room. He whipped out his wand as he saw a cloaked figure hover over Altair, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Expecto Patronum!" Albus shouted, thinking of his happiest memory

The Dementor moaned as he turned towards Albus, being pushed out of the room. stood in awe as he watched his son perform the Patronus Charm. He had no idea that his second youngest son would be so advance in his magical abilities.

As soon as the dementor was out of sight, Albus dropped his wand and rushed towards Altair. He hovered over her as he felt her forehead. She was ice cold, yet still peacefully breathing.

"Albus" Harry spoke "How did you learn the Patronus Charm? That is way beyond your level, it's even beyond N.E.W.T level"

Albus turned to who his father, shrugging. Albus had absolutely no idea how he even knew that spell. He just blurted out a spell. But deep down, Albus knew exactly what spell to use, and how to properly cast it.

"Honestly, I don't know" Albus said "It just came to me"

"But, how did you know Altair was in trouble?" Mr. Potter asked

Albus shrugged once more

"I felt it" Albus whispered, his cheeks turning red

Mr. Potter looked at his son strangely. He never knew that Albus could sense such things. He Lupins, Mrs. Potter, James and Lily stood by the doorway. They watched quietly as Albus sat on Altair's bed, taking her hand in his. stood up, walking towards his wife, The Lupins, and children.

"Something isn't right here" Mr. Potter whispered "I've never seen Albus so attached so someone before"

Mr. Potter closed the door as all of them walked down the stairs. Ginny had just sent the owl moments ago, knowing that Professor McGonagall should be getting her letter very soon.

"You're right Harry" Teddy said "I've never seen him be so protective of Rose, or Lily. Not to anyone"

"Do you think she cast a spell on him?" Ginny asked

"Impossible" Teddy immediately said "I know no such spell"  
Ginny nodded, but she still didn't believe Teddy. They all took turns, saying their theory on why Albus Severus Potter was so attached to Altair, a complete stranger.

"Victoire" Albus said from the stairs "Altair woke up"

Victoire nodded as she walked up the stairs, everybody following her. As she came into the room, she saw Altair was sitting up, keeping her head down. Victoire sat on the bed as Albus stood back

"How are you feeling?" Victoire asked

Altair looked up, it was then that everybody in the room realized that Altair had long gorgeous brown hair. It wasn't any ordinary brown. It had a hint of blonde which made her even more beautiful

"I'm fine" Altair said "Thanks for helping me" She said, directing her reply to James, who seemed utterly confused

"I didn't find you" James said "Albus did"

Altair looked where James pointed. She looked Albus up and down, then scoffed. She faced Victoire, who was already changing the bandages on her wrists.

"Is it alright if we ask where Witch Academy is?" James asked, sitting on her bed

"It's in the Wizarding World" Altair said "We live in it"

"Where, exactly?" James asked

Albus stood off to the side, anger boiling up in him. He risked his life to save hers and all he got was a scoff. He saved her from a dementor. He could have let the dementor take her but instead, he rescued her. He was fuming with rage.

"We take a train there" She said "Platform 9 and ¾"

"No" James said "That's Hogwarts train"  
"Hogwarts?" Altair asked "Our train leaves at 1:00 in the afternoon, we arrive at Witch Academy at 5:00"

Everyone remained speechless. There was another train, for another school that they didn't know about.

"What do you learn there?" James asked, scooting a little closer

Albus glared at James, clenching his fists. He was getting ready to hex James

"All sorts of things" She said like it was no big deal

"Do you use wands?" James asked

Altair burst into laughter. She never used a wand in her entire life. She thought it was ridiculous and only used in fairy tale books.  
"That's stupid" She said "Those are only used in fairy tales"  
"Then what are you?" James asked  
"I'm a witch" She said "But, we really prefer Enchantress instead"  
Lily Potter gasped as she finally realized something. She rushed out of the room and went to grab her book. She quickly entered the room and opened up to a certain page

"Right here" Lily said "An enchantress is most commonly mistaken as a witch. Instead of them using wands and brooms, they use balls of their magic and fly with their powers"

Altair remained silent as everyone turned back to her. She smiled as she looked around the room, whistling. She then turned her attention back to the family in front of her. She suddenly got very annoyed

"Is everyone done staring at me?" She snapped "You all are making me feel like a dear in headlights"

She pulled the covers aside and stood up, stretching. She then looked down, noticing she was in short shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was in a high ponytail, leaving her bangs to the side.

"So, you're an enchantress" James said "Which explains so much"

She smiled as she brought her hands behind her.

"Anything else you guys wanna ask me?"


End file.
